


Exciting News And Awful Metaphors

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, all the metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is pregnant and they need to tell Lucius the brilliant news.Based on the prompt:Taking the long way around.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 254





	Exciting News And Awful Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely mods for organising this brilliant challenge.

“You’re what?” Lucius hissed, his face blanching of all colour. Harry watched his father-in-law slump down behind his desk and he wondered idly whether Draco and he had finally broken him. 

“I’m with child,” Draco repeated, taking his husband’s hand in his own. “And Harry and I have wanted this for months. The Muggles have a variety of delightful expressions for it… In the family way. Knocked up, which sounds _frightfully_ crude. Expectant. Eating for two, which is nonsensical because I can barely eat a _bite_. Up the duff. Got a bun in the oven which does seem to imply that I’ll have to actually take up baking. Apparently I’ve even got a bat in the cave. Not that I have a cave as such…” Draco swallowed, flushing in embarrassment. “I’m enceinte. In the pudding club. I have a pea in the pod. _Merlin_. These awful food metaphors…”

Draco’s speech trailed off into silence. 

“What Draco is trying to say,” Harry continued, “and is taking rather the long way around, is that he is pregnant. We really couldn’t be happier. So congratulations! You’re going to be a grandfather.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
